This invention relates generally to a printed circuit board assembly in which at least one printed circuit board is connected electrically and mechanically to another printed circuit board and to a method of making a printed circuit board that can be used in such a printed circuit board assembly.
German patent document DE 4236268 to Walter published May 27, 1993 discloses a printed circuit board assembly having a daughter board mounted on a mother board in a substantially perpendicular fashion. Lugs of the daughter board are inserted into matching apertures in the mother board connecting electrical traces on the daughter board to electrical traces on the mother board. Aligned electrical traces are permanently connected when immersed in a solder bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,587 issued to Albert R. Conrad Nov. 30, 1971 discloses connectors for directly mounting and electrically interconnecting two or more printed circuit boards in a substantially perpendicular fashion. A first printed circuit board is mounted on a second printed circuit board by means of a connector structure formed in the second printed circuit board. The first printed circuit board includes fingerlike insertion strips that are inserted in openings in the second printed circuit board. Electrical contact is made between conductive paths of the insertion strips and wire segments in the openings. The assembly can be soldered. A pair of channels are attached to the second printed circuit board. These channels guide the first printed circuit board into assembly with the second printed circuit board and provide additional support for the first printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,384 issued to Jorge Morales et al. Dec. 17, 2002 discloses a circuit board assembly having a first circuit board connected to a second printed circuit board in a substantially perpendicular fashion. The first circuit board defines an aperture, and the second circuit board defines an edge. Respective conductive features of the circuit boards are placed in electrical communication with each other when the edge is disposed in the aperture. Thereafter, a solder joint may connect the first and second printed circuit boards.